Blurry Lights
by Racelew
Summary: Hubungan mereka seperti Blurry Lights. Indah, namun tak memiliki kejelasan. Haruskah cahaya itu diredupkan?


"Apa? Aku tak salah dengar,kaa-san?"

"Perlu diulangi lagi, Tetchan? Putuskan dia sekarang juga."

Tetsuya merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku tak mau."

Meja makan mendadak jadi meja pengadilan. Suasana memanas karena perdebatan antara 2 orang keras kepala.

"Apa susahnya memutuskan dia."

Tangannya meremat karena perkataan ibunya barusan. "Okaa-san, aku sudah 4 tahun 10 bulan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Kami sudah cocok-"

Tangan ibunya terangkat tepat didepan wajahnya, tanda tidak mau mendengar lagi penjelasan anaknya.

"Umur kamu sudah berapa?" suara ibu terdengar lirih.

"Dua puluh..enam."

Ibu menurunkan tangannya, "Kapan kamu berjanji tuk menikah dan memberikan cucu untuk okaa-san dan otou-san?"

Tenggorokan Tetsuya tercekat. Pertanyaan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mematikan perlawanannya, "Saat umurku..dua puluh empat,kaa-san." Kepalanya menunduk, suara yang dihasilkan tak lebih dari kerasnya suara cicitan anak ayam.

Sang ibu menyilangkan tangan setelah mendengar jawaban dari suara pelan anaknya, "Kenapa sekarang belum menikah juga?"

"Kaa-san! Kenapa sekarang harus membahas hal itu lagi? Lagian kan okaa-san sudah tau alasan-"

"Tetchan." Ibunya lagi-lagi memotong penjelasan Tetsuya, "Okaa-san ingin kamu mengatakan alasannya."

Mata Tetsuya memanas. Mengambil napas panjang, mencoba menjaga nada suaranya tetap stabil, "Sei-kun kan ada masalah keluarga."

"Lalu?"

"Bisnis ayahnya mengalami kehancuran. Ibunya sakit-sakitan."

"Lalu?"

"Kumohon mengertilah dengan keadaan dia, kaa-san!" Tetsuya yang tak mampu lagi menjaga emosinya beranjak dari kursi dan berdiri di hadapan ibunya. "Dia anak satu-satunya. Dia butuh waktu untuk menstabilkan kehidupan keluarganya. Belum lagi keuangan dan biaya sakit ibunya."

Sang ibu tersenyum sambil memandang anaknya yang terkejut melihat responnya.

"Okaa-san mengerti. Sangat mengerti." Ibu mengambil gelas yang ada di meja makan, menyereput tehnya. "Karena aku sangat mengerti itulah aku memintamu putus dengannya, Tetchan."

Ibu menaruh gelas teh tadi ketempat semula. Tetsuya hendak membalas, tapi diurungkan niatnya ketika melihat sang ibu sudah beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku bukannya manusia yang tak berhati, Tetchan. Aku tau apa itu rasa sabar juga simpati empati. Tapi, aku juga bukan manusia yang bisa sabar melihat anaknya digantung statusnya seperti ini! Sudah 2 tahun kami bersabar menunggu kelanjutan hubungan kalian!"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kaa-san! Kami juga sedang berjuang untuk mencari modal pernikahan kami. Acara ini membutuhkan modal yang tak sedikit!" Tetsuya melawan ibunya dengan tak kalah sengit.

"Bahkan modal pernikahan pun kamu juga ikut-ikutan mencari. Kamu itu dinikahi, bukan menikahi, Tetchan!"

"Apa salahnya aku membantu dia,kaa-san?" Tetsuya marah bercampur bingung. Ibunya seakan-akan membenci kekasihnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu berbohong? Kata kamu dia anak lulusan kedokteran di fakultas terkenal. Kalau itu benar, harusnya dia pintar. Kalau pintar, harusnya dia tau, kalau menikah harus butuh uang. Kalau pintar, harusnya dia bisa cari uang secepatnya, bukan malah menggantung anak orang."

"Okaa-san bicara apa!" Tetsuya menyahut. Dia tak menyangka bahwa ibunya yang selama ini tak pernah menjelekkan orang, bisa berbicara seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Bukannya itu hal yang pantas? Sudah 2 tahun kamu digantung karena alasan yang sama. Belum ada biaya, belum siap, belum ini belum itu. Mau sampai kapan?"

Sungguh, Tetsuya seperti tidak mengenal orang yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau okaa-san bisa berbicara sekasar ini."

"Okaa-san lebih tak menyangka lagi kalau anakku bisa sebodoh ini digantung pacarnya. Aku ragu, apa dia benaran serius sama kamu?"

Tetsuya menatap ibunya yang sedang mengangkat gelas tehnya dari meja. "Aku mencintainya,kaa-san, dan okaa-san tak perlu ragu! Kami saling mencintai!"

"Cinta tak membuat kenyang,Tetchan. Kuberi waktu satu bulan .Kalau hubungan kalian masih tidak jelas, okaa-san tak segan-segan memaksa dia untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu." Ibu mengakhiri ancaman pedasnya, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang diam mematung di depan meja makan menuju kamarnya.

10 detik kemudian,terdengar suara kasar hempasan pintu yang membuat kesadaran Tetsuya muncul.

Ini merupakan hal yang pertama bagi dirinya untuk melihat ibunya mengancam dengan kasar seperti ini.

Hati Tetsuya sakit.

Tak berdarah, namun sensasinya sebelas dua belas dengan rasa luka yang bernanah.

"Sei-kun..aku harus bagaimana?"bisiknya lirih entah kepada siapa.

* * *

 **Blurry Lights**

Kuroko No Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Blurry Lights by Racelew

Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun

Warn : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s), dan banyak lagi

Tetsuya memandang papan marga rumah yang ada di depannya.

 _Akashi._

Dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk bicara empat mata dengan kekasihnya.

Tarik napas, lalu membuangnya. Tangannya membuka pagar dan melangkahnya kakinya yang terasa berat. Sambil menggenggam tangannya, dia mulai merapal kata-kata untuk menguatkan hatinya.

' _Kuatkan dirimu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau pasti bisa mengatakannya. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Pasti bisa pasti bisa..'_

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mengerjap. Kaget. Tapi wajahnya tetap saja datar.

Mungkin, orang lain mengatakan kalau dia adalah manusia tak punya emosi karena responnya tak lebih dari datarnya teflon di dapur.

Tapi, Akashi Seijuuro adalah orang yang berbeda.

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah? Ada apa?"

' _Bahkan, tanpa aku berkata apapun, dia tau kalau aku sedang dirundung masalah.'_

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya?" Telapak tangan Akashi menyentuh dahi Tetsuya, "tidak panas".

Tetsuya yang sedari tadi memandangi orang di depannya langsung tersadar. Hangatnya telapak tangan Akashi yang tadi dia rasakan membuat pipi putih pucatnya sedikit memerah. "Sei-kun! Aku belum mengetuk pintu, tapi kenapa kau tau kalau aku datang?"

Akashi membuka pintu depan rumahnya lebih lebar, "aku sudah melihatmu sejak kau mematung di depan pagar. Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu. Udara diluar dingin."

Akashi Seijuuro memang berbeda.

Dia adalah satu dari secuil orang yang mampu menyadari hawa keberadaannya.

Awalnya, Tetsuya berencana untuk bicarakan masalah ini tanpa masuk ke rumah Akashi agar dia bisa cepat-cepat pulang. Tapi kalau sudah begini, dia tak punya pilihan selain mencari-cari waktu yang tepat untuk bicara nanti.

' _Sehabis aku duduk, aku akan langsung mengajaknya bicara',_ bathin Tetsuya.

Tetsuya memasuki rumah Akashi. Hanya rumah sederhana seperti gaya rumah orang Jepang kebanyakan, bukan rumah yang megah.

Sudah lama Tetsuya tidak berkunjung ke rumah Akashi. Semenjak kebangkrutan bisnis ayahnya karena munculnya saingan 3 tahun lalu, Akashi yang baru lulus dari kuliah langsung banting tulang mencari uang. Menutupi utang piutang ayahnya dan mencari biaya untuk pengobatan ibunya itu bukan perkara yang mudah.

Walaupun dia adalah seorang lulusan terbaik dari fakultas kedokteran di universitas terkenal,sampai sekarang dia menolak tawaran kerja menjadi seorang dokter. Bukan karena tidak mau,dia terpaksa. Waktunya akan terhisap untuk pekerjaannya. Belum lagi, menjadi dokter harus siap siaga 24 jam jika ada panggilan tugas mendadak. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan ibunya begitu saja, belum lagi ayahnya yang sering berhalusinasi karena shock berat. Kebangkrutan bisnisnya yang dulu sempat merajai Jepang memang sukses membuat ayahnya nyaris gila.

Akashi yang berstatus sebagai anak satu-satunya mau tak mau harus menggantikan peran sang kepala keluarga. Segala pekerjaan sampingan yang memungkinkan diambilnya. Atas usaha kerasnya, lambat laun ekonomi keluarganya sedikit membaik, walaupun masih ada utang utang warisan dari ayahnya. Baru-baru ini, Akashi menyewa toko dan membuka bisnis kentang goreng kecil-kecilan yang dibantu oleh Hayama Kotarou, salah satu teman kepercayaannya sejak kecil.

Tetsuya melangkah menuju ruang makan yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur. Tangan mungilnya menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Sedikit geser kiri kanan, mencoba menyamankan diri sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

Matanya melirik sang lelaki merah yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Penasaran, Tetsuya pun bertanya, "Sei-kun sedang apa?"

Baru saja bertanya, suara blender menguasai ruangan tempat mereka berada. Tetsuya mengasumsikan kalau Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena tidak dengar.

Menangkup dagu dengan satu telapak tangan, Tetsuya memperhatikan Akashi yang sibuk entah sedang apa.

Setelah dengung berisik dari blender berhenti, Akashi mengangkat blender lalu menuangkan likuid berwarna putih kedalam gelas biru muda berukuran besar. Tetsuya sedikit bingung ketika gelas besar biru muda itu disodorkan Akashi dihadapannya. Samar-samar tercium wangi yang sangat dia sukai.

" _Vanilla shake_?"tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

" _Yes, i made it for you, my vanilla_."

Hati Tetsuya serasa dipenuhi bunga. Rasa hangat menjalari hatinya ketika sang kekasih memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang entah kenapa, sangat dia sukai. Walaupun sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari 4 tahun, tidak ada kosakata 'bosan' dalam kamus mereka. Akashi memang jago dalam menjaga hubungan tetap segar.

Tetsuya menyeruput cairan yang ada dalam gelas besar warna biru muda itu. Lidahnya mengecap rasa vanilla, namun bedanya, kali ini rasanya begitu spesial.

Entah karena Akashi yang pintar membuat milkshake atau lidahnya menganggap apapun yang dibuat Akashi itu enak.

Satu teguk, dua teguk, Tetsuya tak sadar kalau dia sudah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah isi gelas.

"Ini enak sekali." Tetsuya memandang isi cairan dalam gelas, "bahkan aku sudah menghabiskannya."

Akashi tersenyum, "kau berlebihan,Tetsuya. Aku hanya mengikuti resep yang ada di internet."

"Tapi tetap saja ini lebih enak dari yang biasa kuminum," Tetsuya menyodorkan gelas kosongnya, "aku boleh tambah lagi?"

Akashi mengambil gelas dari tangan Tetsuya lalu berjalan menuju bak cuci piring kemudian mencucinya. "Tidak boleh. Sekarang lagi dingin-dinginnya. Tubuhmu itu sudah kecil, pendek lagi. Bisa-bisa kau beku ditempat kalau minum kebanyakan."

"Sei-kun hobi sekali mengataiku." Tetsuya memalingkan wajah dan menggembungkan pipinya. Tentu saja hal ini tidak terlewatkan di mata Akashi yang sedang mencuci.

Setelah mengelap gelas, sang surai merah kembali duduk ke tempat semula, "Kau imut sekali kalau marah, vanilla."

"Penggila sup tofu diam saja."

Jujur, Akashi ingin sekali melumat bibir tipis yang sedang dimaju-majukan pemiliknya karena ngambek.

"Tetsuya~" suara Akashi dibuat-buat untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

"Apa."

"Kenapa ngambek?" Akashi mencolek-colek pipi sang biru muda, "Kalau ngambeknya lama, aku cium boleh?"

Spontan, Tetsuya kaget dan badannya sedikit menghindar, "Sei-kun mesum!"

Akashi terkekeh kecil melihat respon kaget kekasihya. Ini adalah satu dari 1001 alasan mengapa dia tak pernah bosan dengan lelaki berhawa tipis itu.

"Becanda, sayang."tangannya sibuk memelintir rambut halus kekasihnya.

"Sei-kun, kau tak bekerja?"

Tangan Akashi berhenti memelintir dan menjauh dari rambut halus pemuda di depannya, "Menurutmu? Lagian kau datang ke sini, jadinya aku tak kerja."

"Memangnya aku tak boleh berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

Akashi mencubit pelan pangkal hidung si biru muda, "sensitif sekali,sih." Yang dicubit langsung menepis tangan pencubit. "Tak biasanya kau datang ke sini. Pasti ada yang mau dibicarakan."

"Tidak ada kok. Aku hanya merindukanmu." Tetsuya merutuk dirinya sendiri yang spontan saja berkata seperti itu. _'Bagaimana caraku membahas masalah ini,Sei-kun? Aku tak mau merusak suasana hangat ini'_

Lengan Akashi menumpu meja, mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya, "Betulkah itu, Tetsuya? Kau tak berbohong?"

' _Aku belum siap dengan resikonya, Sei-kun.'_

Lelaki yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Kau diam. Berarti kau berbohong. Ceritakan, Tetsuya. Kita sudah janji tidak ada rahasia diantara kita."

' _Benar, tidak ada rahasia diantara kita. Kalau aku tetap diam, mau sampai kapan aku berbohong? Lebih cepat lebih baik.'_

Tetsuya baru saja mau membalas perkataan Akashi ketika wanita dewasa bersurai merah memasuki dapur.

"Eh, Tetsuya-kun? Sejak kapan disini?" tanya wanita yang berkulit pucat itu.

Tetsuya menoleh dan melihat Akashi Shiori, ibunya Akashi Seijuuro, sedang melayangkan senyum kepadanya. "Ah, Akashi-san..hallo..saya sudah dari tadi disini."

"Lama tak bertemu! Sei-chan tak beritahu aku kalau Tetsuya-kun sedang datang kesini." Shiori menyilangkan tangannya, "kalau sudah sama pacar ya lupa sama ibunya."

Tawa hangat melantun dari ruang dapur yang kecil itu. Akashi yang biasanya serius dan tegas diluar rumah berubah drastis menjadi anak TK yang sedang menggoda ibunya. Mungkin hanya Tetsuya dan Shiori yang mendapat kesempatan langka itu.

Bukan mungkin, tapi memang begitu faktanya.

"Aku mau. Aku mau.." Akashi menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sedikit mirip dengan roti sobek.

"Sudah dewasa tapi tetap saja manja begitu. Malu tuh didepan pacarnya."

Akashi yang mendengar ejekan ibunya membalas, "Mana pacarku?"

Tetsuya langsung menyahut, "Jadi aku siapa, Sei-kun?" wajah datarnya sedikit menekuk, tanda kesal.

Lelaki berusia 27 tahun itu menangkup wajah kekasihnya yang satu tahun lebih muda dengan tangannya yang besar," kau bukan pacar, tapi kau belahan jiwaku."

Pipi Tetsuya memanas. Dia yakin kalau wajahnya sudah memerah tomat sekarang.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata Sei-chan itu,Tetsuya-kun. Dia rajanya gombal. Turunan ayahnya."

Ibu dan anak merah itu kembali tertawa.

Lantunan tawa hangatnya menjalar sampai relung hati Tetsuya.

Membuat hatinya bahagia dan sedih sekaligus.

' _Kalau begini terus, kapan aku bisa membahas masalah ini, Sei-kun? Aku tak sanggup.'_

.

.

Tidak ada bintang di langit malam. Kali ini bulan menutup diri. Helai-helai rambutnya tersibak udara dingin yang meniup-niup nakal. Sepertinya malam ini akan hujan, begitulah prakira Tetsuya.

Setelah makan bersama di rumah Akashi, Tetsuya langsung izin pamit untuk pulang. Awalnya Akashi menawarkan dia untuk menginap dengan alasan cuaca di luar sedang dingin, namun dia tolak karena takut merepotkan. Juga, dia berhasil menghindar dari paksaan Akashi untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Lagi-lagi dengan alasan takut merepotkan.

Bukan takut merepotkan sebenarnya, dia takut kalau dirinya semakin sulit untuk membicarakan ancaman ibunya. Semakin banyak berinteraksi dengan Akashi malah membuat hatinya semakin bingung.

Pahanya merasakan sensasi getar singkat. Merogoh kantung celananya, Tetsuya mengambil handphonenya. Mengecek notifikasi, dia melihat satu pesan dari seseorang.

 _From : Kise Ryouta (Kise_Ryouta7)_

 _To : Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko_Tetsuya11)_

 _Subject : Dimana?_

 _Message : Kurokocchi, aku sudah di dekat Maji Burger. Kau dimana? 6(^0^)6_

Tetsuya nyaris lupa kalau dia ada membuat janji dengan temannya yang kelewat cerewet itu. Dengan kemampuan jempolnya, Kuroko mengetik cepat dan membalas pesan temannya.

 _From : Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko_Tetsuya11)_

 _To : Kise Ryouta (Kise_Ryouta7)_

 _Subject : Sedang di jalan_

 _Message : Aku sudang dijalan. 10 menit lagi aku sampai. Tunggu ya, Kise-kun._

Setelah pesan sukses terkirim, Tetsuya menaruh handphonenya ke saku celananya lalu berjalan menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Kise.

.

.

"Tumben sekali Kurokocchi mengajakku ketemuan. Ada apa,ssu?" Kise memulai obrolan setelah mereka memesan makanan dan duduk berhadapan di kursi dekat kaca, tempat kesukaan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menatap malas makhluk hidup di depannya.

Kise Ryouta. Extrovert garis keras. Perawakannya ceria dan suka membuat heboh suasana. Berbanding 180 derajat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang introvert dan suka ketenangan. Tapi entah kenapa, Tetsuya nyaman berteman dengannya. Bahkan, untuk masalah curahan hati dan perasaan, dia mempercayakannya pada anak ayam kuning berkedok model tampan 26 tahun itu.

"Aku bingung, Kise-kun." Tetsuya mengeluarkan suara dengan sedotan yang menempel di bibir tipisnya.

"Mana ada orang bingung dengan tampang datar gitu-ssu! Hahaha" Kise tertawa, Tetsuya hanya diam saja, "Kurokocchi mah gitu orangnya. Yaudah yuk, ceritakan samaku. Aku siap mendengarkan." Kise mengepalkan tangannya semangat.

Dalam pandangan imajiner Tetsuya, Kise seperti anak anjing yang antusias melihat majikannya pulang ke rumah.

"Hm..orangtuaku menyuruh putus dengan Sei-kun."

"Eh?" Aura antusias Kise mendadak hilang, berubah jadi aura gelap, "Bisa kau ulangi-ssu?"

Tetap menatap minumannya, Tetsuya mengulang perkataannya, "Orangtuaku menyuruh aku putus dengan Sei-kun."

Matanya melirik ke teman didepannya. Sesuai dugaannya, wajah Kise sudah mirip dengan orang tua yang baru saja dengar kalau anak gadis(uke pun boleh)nya diperkosa.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Kurokocchi. Maaf saja, tapi itu tidak lucu-ssu."

Memutar bola matanya, Tetsuya membalas, "buat apa aku memanggilmu ke sini hanya untuk becanda?"

1 detik

3 detik

10 detik

"Kenapa,ssu?" Akhirnya Kise mengeluarkan suara di detik ke 15. Nada suaranya terdengar seperti anak anjing yang sedih ditinggal majikannya.

Tetsuya menatap datar orang di hadapannya, "Orangtuaku ingin aku cepat nikah."

"Yaudah nikah saja."

"Emang biaya nikah pakai daun, Kise-kun?"

Kise menyentuh dahinya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, mencoba tuk berpikir.

"Oh ya, bukannya orangtuamu lumayan berada,ssu?"

Tetsuya menghela napas. Bibirnya melepas sedotan minumannya, "Ibuku tak mau aku ikut-ikutan ngasih biaya. Yang menikahi itu kan Sei-kun."

"Hubungannya apa-ssu?"

"Menikahi itu berarti menjadi pemimpin. Kalau jadi pemimpin, harus bisa juga menghidupi sang pendamping. Dengan kata lain, harus bisa membiayai semua. Kalau menikahi saja tak sanggup, bagaimana hidup selanjutannya? Ya kira-kira seperti itulah pemikirannya."

"Pemimpin dan pendamping? Maksudmu seme dan uke?"

"Ya. Begitulah. Terserah kau mau bagaimana mengartikannya."

Kise menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Etto..lalu masalahnya kenapa harus sampai putus,ssu?"

Tetsuya memang paham kalau temannya yang satu ini lemot. Tapi, kali ini dia kurang toleransi, "Kau tau sendiri kan, Sei-kun masih harus memperbaiki kondisi keluarganya. Jangankan menikah, untuk biaya bisnis kentangnya saja dia harus menguras otak."

"Lah, hubungan kentang dengan otak apa?"

Oke, Tetsuya lebih baik diam daripada harus mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk marah.

"Kurokocchi, jawab pertanyaanku,ssu." Kise mulai merengek.

"Pikir sendiri."

Kise tau kalau temannya sedang badmood.

Meletakkan tangannya ke atas meja, Kise bersuara, "kau pasti belum membahas masalah ini ke Akashicchi."

Kalau orang sudah badmood, barulah otak Kise mulai bekerja.

Anggukan pelan jadi balasan. "Aku tak tau bagaimana caraku membahas masalah ini. Berat sekali rasanya. Aku tak siap."

"Kenapa? Kurokocchi takut kalau hubungan kalian-"

"Ya. Jangan diteruskan, Kise-kun." Tetsuya menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya kasar, "Ibuku memberi waktu satu bulan untuk aku membahas masalah ini pada Sei-kun."

"Kalau lewat dari satu bulan?"

"Lewat dari situ..hah..aku tak bisa membayangkannya."

Kise tak membalas percakapan Tetsuya. Wajah sedihnya sudah cukup jadi jawaban.

"Oh ya, Kise-kun, kau tak menikah?"Tetsuya bertanya sambil memandang pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela kaca disampingnya.

"Eh?" Kise terkejut," hari ini kau memang benar-benar aneh,ssu! Tumben sekali bertanya tentang aku!"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Umur kita kan sama. Apa orangtuamu tak memintamu untuk menikah?" dia bertanya dengan mata yang sedang melihat sepasang kekasih muda yang bermanja-manja ria.

"Yah.." Kise mengaduk-aduk minumannya, "sebenarnya ada sih, diminta nikah. Cuma aku belum ketemu orang yang tepat."

Tetsuya hanya diam saja.

"Kita punya masalah yang sama tapi beda penyebab-ssu!"Lanjut Kise.

Bingung, Tetsuya mengarahkan pandangan menuju teman kuningnya, "Hm?"

"Kita sama-sama belum menikah. Kau karena masalah biaya. Aku karena belum punya jodoh. Semoga saja kita bisa cepat nikah! Hahaha"

Dalam hati, Tetsuya menyebut kata semoga.

"Kau tak didesak orangtuamu buat menikah?"

"Hm..aku memang diminta menikah, tapi tak sampai didesak seperti Kurokocchi." Kise menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, "orangtuaku menyerahkan semua pilihan kepadaku. Kalau belum mau, ya jangan. Lagian, menikah itu kan bukan hanya butuh uang. Kita juga butuh hati. Perasaan. Itu fondasi pernikahan bahagia,kan?"

Mungkin otaknya memang lemot, tapi kalau sudah diajak berbicara tentang cinta, Kise termasuk golongan orang yang bijaksana.

"Nee, Kurokocchi."

Tetsuya yang tadi termenung memikirkan jawaban bijaksana Kise pun merespon, "Y..ya?"

"Melihatmu galau begini, rasanya lucu sekali. Tak biasanya. Kau terlihat seperti manusia normal sekarang. Hahaha."tawa renyah terdengar dari sang model. Beberapa gadis yang duduk di dekat mereka jadi korban sihir gantengnya.

"Hahahaha." Kali ini Tetsuya tertawa, "Benarkah?"

"Ya! Bahkan kau merespon candaanku. Kau tertawa, Kurokocchi, tertawa-ssu!" aura semangatnya menguar-nguar. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis melihat perilaku satu temannya.

"Kurokocchi, kau ini me-"

 _Tringtringtring_

Kalimatnya terpotong karena nada ringtone handphone yang berasal dari kantong saku dirinya. Dia merogoh kantong celana jeansnya sambil mendumel _'siapa sih yang menelepon'_.

"Hallo. Ya-eh? Sekarang? Tapi aku sedang bersama teman-bonus?! Ah ya! Oke aku akan kesana! Ya baiklah!"

Handphone kembali dimasukkan ke dalam kantong, tapi kali ini dengan gerakan sedikit terburu-buru. Tetsuya yakin kalau Kise akan memohon maaf dan pamit pulang duluan tanpa mengantarkannya.

"Anoo Kurokocchi, tiba-tiba aku ada kerjaan mendadak. Maafkan aku ya, aku juga tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku pulang duluan ya?"

Tetsuya pura-pura terkejut dan kecewa, sesekali berbuat usil,pikirnya. "Tumben. Biasanya menolak. Huh.."

"Eeeh Kurokocchi.."tampangnya memelas, membuat Tetsuya ingin tertawa,"aku minta maaf. Untuk kali ini ada yang pekerjaan spesial-ssu!" Kise beranjak dari kursinya, "aku duluan,ya. Besok aku traktir sebagai permintaan maaf. Daagh!"

Belum sempat Tetsuya membalas perkataannya, si surai madu sudah berlalu dan meninggalkannya sendirian diantara suasana ramai restoran cepat saji.

Beberapa saat setelah Kise pergi, terdengar suara gemuruh petir yang memekakkan. Gerakan pohon yang seakan nyaris tumbang karena terdorong angin cukup menjelaskan bahwa sebentar lagi hujan akan turun dengan derasnya.

Sebagian pengunjung Majiba beranjak dari kursi dan berpulangan. Entah karena mau sampai rumah sebelum hujan atau apapun itu, Tetsuya tak peduli.

Dia hanya duduk sambil memandang pemandangan luar di balik kaca bening restoran itu.

Berpikir dan mencoba cari jawaban sendiri.

 _Bersambung.._

.

.

(+)(+)(+) :

"Uwaa, petirnya kuat sekali-ssu." Kise bermonolog sambil memaksakan kakinya berjalan cepat menuju gedung agensinya.

Tangannya menahan rambutnya agar tidak berantakan karena ditiup-tiup angin. Wajahnya mulai merasakan tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit. Dia mulai panik. Bisa sulit baginya kalau dia jatuh sakit karena hujan. Dalam situasi paniknya, secercah ide muncul dari otaknya yang terkenal lemot.

Merogoh kantong, Kise mengambil handphonenya. Tanpa memedulikan notifikasi,dia memencet nomor yang sudah dihapalnya.

Terdengar suara sambungan telepon yang familiar di telinga semua orang. Kise menunggu jawaban sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

' _Hallo,Kise?'_

"Hallo, Alex-san! Aku masih jauh dari gedung-ssu! Sepertinya mau hujan! Bagaimana ini? Bisakah kau menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemputku? aku di halte A sekarang."

' _Ha? Kau mau kesini?'_

"Iya! Kan ada pemotretan spesial hari ini. aku sampai rela memotong waktu istirahat malamku-ssu!"

' _Aku sudah mengirimkanmu pesan kalau pemotretannya dibatalkan,Kise. Rencana pemotretannya kan outdoor, bagaimana caranya kalau mau hujan begini?'_

"Ehh?! Bagaimana ini?!"

' _Oi Kise.'_

"Eh? Kasamatsu-senpai! Aku kehujanan disini! Tolong aku!"

' _Siapa suruh tak mengecek handphonemu. Haha panik ya? panik sih ada, haha- Hallo? Ini aku Alex. Maafkan aku-'_

 **JEDAAR!**

' _-petirnya mengerikan sekalii! Aku tutup ya!'_

"Alex-san! Tung-"

Suara sambungan putus memenuhi saluran pendengaran Kise.

Rintik-rintik hujan yang sedari tadi turun mendadak jadi deras.

Diantara riuhnya pejalan kaki yang berlari karena kehujanan, Kise hanya diam saja. Beberapa orang yang berlarian pun memandangnya aneh. _Mungkin baru diputuskan pacar_ , pikir mereka.

"Aku bukan habis diputusin pacar-ssu! Aku bahkan belum punya pacar!"

"Kasian sekali dia. Ganteng-ganteng ngenes."

Kise yang mendengarkan pun tau kalau perkataan itu ditujukan untuk dia.

"HUEE! KALIAN JAHAT SEKALI-SSU!"

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

Hallo, ini cerita kedua Racelew, ehehe 6^0^6 #paansi .Sebelumnya, aku sempat upload prolognya tapi aku hapus lagi karena banyak kesalahan, wkwk. Sekarang, aku upload lagi dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan #lah. Maafkan aku;(

Aku merasa cerita ini agak aneh._. Apalagi dialognya banyak banget.. Maaf yaa kalau aneh;(

Author lama-lama jadi Sakurai nih,kebanyakan minta maaf #plak

Akhir kata #emangpidato, semoga suka ya:-)

Mind to review? ;;)


End file.
